Drama Queen That Girl
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: As her glee club assignment Rachel decideds to take option two and reflect on her high school years


**Drama Queen - That Girl**

Mr. Schue's weekly assignment was to find a song that either described our childhood or imagine that we were ten years older and were reflecting on our years spent in high school. Of course I was imagining myself taking Broadway by storm already with a Tony and maybe a Golden Globe. I already had the perfect song, all I need to do was print off the sheet music for the band and make a simple slide show to add to the effects of the song.

When I got home I went through all of my old competition boxes to find pictures of me and searched my entire photo library on my laptop until I had the perfect photos, I of course had volunteered to go first to show my fellow glee clubbers how it's done.

"Are you ready to go today Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked once everyone had arrived, I nodded and began setting up the data show

"This isn't going to be another 'Run Joey Run' fiasco is it?" Finn asked once I had finished setting up

"No I can assure you this is nothing like that" I reassured the entire glee club. The first picture was a gold star with my name on it just like the one on my bedroom door.

_There was a girl I knew who always wanted to be the one to stand out from the crowd __**– the next picture was me in my paid skirt and animal sweater next to the three cheerio's who I had recently became friends with**__  
Always believe that she was gonna live her dreams..  
That what when down was gonna come around for all the  
Doubters non-believers the cynical that __once__ were dreamers... __**– This line always reminded me a little of Mr. Schue, the reason he even taught glee club was because he could make his own dream real**__  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes and you'll realize .._

[Chorus]  
That girl was a onetime teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabe _**– the picture change to me playing Maria in the schools musical - **__...but she'll have changed her destiny... now she's a somebody. __**– and then to a picture of Kurt and myself on a real Broadway stage just like what would be a regular occurrence in the future**__  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself.  
Cuz she believes in nothin else and you'll look back and you won't believe that girl was me. __**– When an author one day writes my autobiography they won't believe that someone as talented as me was once slushied **___

Armed with an attitude that she knows how to use. _**– the slide changed to show a picture of myself doing one of my perfect storm outs that one of them members had taken over the years**__  
She's gonna get there any way she can. __** This time instead of a picture there were just words that read "sending people to crack houses (but in my defence it wasn't active)" **__  
Now she knows what she wants no one is gonna stop her nothings ever gonna hold her down. __** – My suspension which resulted in not being able to compete with my team at sectionals**__  
For all the doubters non-believers the cynical that once were dreamers...  
One of these days you'll know that you were Wrong...(who would know)_

[Chorus]  
That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabe...but she'll have changed her destiny.. now she's a somebody.  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself.  
Cuz she believes in nothin else and you'll look back and you won't believe that girl was me.

Life is a work of art you gotta paint it colourful, _**- I chose a picture of me when I was 3 years old in a very colourful leotard holding a first place trophet**__  
Can make it __anything__ u want don't have to stick to any rules  
You don't need a high IQ to succeed in what you do, __**- I actually had a high IQ **__  
You just gotta have no doubt just believe in yourself._

Doubters, non-believers... once were dreamers.  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes... and you'll realize

__

[Chorus] 2x  
That girl was a onetime teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabe...but she'll have changed her destiny... now _she's__ a somebody.  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself. __**– I was playing a cave women in my schools play in year 4**__  
Cuz she believes in nothin else and you'll look back and you won't believe that girl was me._

"One day when I'm on Broadway this is the song I'll reflect with" I told them once I had finished

"Very nice Rachel and very fitting" Mr Schue commented

"I'm glad it wasn't a repeat of 'Run Joey Run'" Mercedes added

"Thanks Mr. Schue and Mercedes I can assure you no one wants that again not even me" I packed up the data show and sat down to listen to the rest of the clubs song choices.

**AN: Hoped you like it **


End file.
